du bout des doigts
by IveBel
Summary: Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis pas un soldat, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre mais j'ai l'intention de survivre. La mort me fixe, mon souffle s'appaise et je n'aperçois plus rien, rien qu'un point vert devant moi. Point de la victoire ?


Auteur : Bapades56 (moi^^)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling !

Note : Un grand merci à _Bloodyvamp101_ pour m'avoir aidé à traduire cette fiction en anglais (vous la trouverez sous le nom : With one's figertips)

Résumé : **Mon nom est Draco Malfoy, je ne suis pas un soldat. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre mais j'ai l'intention de survivre. La mort me fixe, mon souffle s'apaise. Je ne perçois plus rien, plus rien que deux yeux verts émeraudes, les yeux de la victoire ? **

* * *

Du bout des doigts

L'estrade est de bois fin, perdue en pleine campagne. Elle s'élève devant les rangées de croix immaculées qui me paraissent toujours plus nombreuses à chaque fois que je m'y attarde. Je tapote le micro de mes doigts ankylosés tout en fixant un point invisible perdu entre la foule silencieuse. Je ferme les yeux, mince protection contre la douleur de revivre toujours la même scène. Puis, je débute mon discours. Ma voix n'est pas de celles que l'on pourrait définir comme assurée ou chaleureuse. Elle a des accents de mélancolie et de remords que personne ne peut comprendre.

« Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert-il de vivre si la mort s'insuffle toujours un peu plus en vous à chaque fois que vous plonger dans les souvenirs ?

Le ciel est d'un gris monotone duquel tombent des gouttes acides, éparses sur les civiles en désarroi. Je marche à toute vitesse à travers la ville dévastée par les combats. Quelques hommes restent encore à marcher sur les trottoirs regardant chaque recoin avec une rage incontestée. Je flâne sans me soucier de ceux qui restent à terre, mi-mort, mi-mort, à gémir et à supplier que la mort vienne les prendre rapidement. Je me dirige vers une fumée noire épaisse qui se dresse à quelques pas de nous. Les Mangemorts. Je sais qu'ils sont tapis dans le bois, dissimulé derrière les troncs d'arbre, sur le qui-vive mais de toute manière, je ne peux pas fuir.

Lorsque j'arrive au milieu du champ de bataille, la tempête fait rage. Ce n'est pas de celle qui zèbre le ciel à grand coup d'éclair. Elle ressemble plutôt à l'apocalypse avec ces balais qui fendent l'air et ces obus qui s'écrasent tout autours de nous. Nous sommes en janvier. Je ne suis pas un soldat, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre mais j'ai l'intention de survivre. Le sol tremble, la terre n'est plus. Il ne reste que des failles, failles bien moins grandes que celles en mon âme. Le bitume se scinde en deux et sous nos pieds, une abime se creuse, dévastatrice. Elle arrache les enfants aux mains de leurs mères. Certains choient, poupée de chiffons ; d'autres tuent, pantins innocents. Les arbres s'emplissent d'épouvantails, malheureux aux bout de leurs cordes usée.

Another head hangs lowly, Child is slowly taken

Et moi, dans mon cocon, dans ma bulle, j'avance parmi les cadavres qui jonchent le sol et le ciel partout autour de moi. Je ne sais plus où aller, cependant, j'avance malgré moi. J'entends juste le cri des hommes auxquels on ôte les femmes ainsi que les suppliques de ceux qui ont tout perdu dans cette guerre et celles de ceux qui n'ont pas perdu leur courage.

And the violence caused such silence, Who are we mistaken ?

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.

Il dégouline des trombes d'eau diluviennes qui ne suffiront jamais à laver leurs pêchés. La terre battue a des relents de mort. Et je la vois, la Mort, avec son air supérieur et condescendant, qui surplombe la colline dans son manteau râpé. Elle est là, impérieuse, drapée dans une brume épaisse, tapie dans chaque recoin, dans chaque armes, dans chaque larmes que les combattants versent. Elle s'engouffre dans chaque regard, dans chaque veine et pompe la joie, l'envie, l'amour et l'amitié. Il ne reste qu'une amertume sans nom et une colère montante.

In your head, in your head they are fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

Malgré les cratères qui se forment sous mes pieds, malgré la tristesse, la haine, je marche seul, ne cherchant pas à me mêler à ce monde qui est le mien et que je déteste. Pourtant, malgré mon indifférence, je suis entouré de plein de gens. Des humains que je ne connais pas pour la plupart mais qui partagent la même peine, la même rage de vaincre. Mes pas sont calculés, mesuré. Je n'ai pas jeté un sort depuis le début de la bataille me contentant d'admirer ce spectacle macabre digne des plus grands tragédiens et pourtant cela est bien réel. Pâle copie d'un cauchemar d'antan mais je devine le sang qui coule sur ma joue à son goût acre. Et je sais que la mort me fixe, guette tous mes faits et gestes dans le but de pouvoir m'enrôler au moindre faux pas. Mais cela n'arrivera pas.

In your head, in your head, they are crying..

In your head, in your head,

Zombie, zombie, zombie

Tous sont de petits pantins aux mains de mégalomanes destructeurs et sans pitié. De simple marionnettes auxquelles on donne une baguette et une potion pour simple bouée de sauvetage. Le vent se lève, le déluge se profile au loin et les nuages noirs s'accumulent, se condensent pareils au couvercle d'un cercueil que l'on referme pour ne laisser que l'obscurité. Mon esprit gronde, mon cœur suinte et je ne sens plus rien sous mes pieds. Plus rien que des corps sans vie qui choient dans la boue comme de vulgaire débris. Aussi délabrés, aussi nombreux. Je n'ai plus mal, je n'entends plus rien.

What's in your head, in your head ?

Zombie, zombie, zombie.

Il n'y a plus rien dans ma tête qui ne soit tangible ou vivant. Seul les bouches ouvertes, sur des sons inaudibles que personne n'entendra jamais, restent réalistes. Ils sont imprimés dans ma mémoire à jamais. Leurs corps assassinés, assassins. Mon cœur bat en un tempo régulier, un peu trop rapide. Je ne tremble pas, je n'ai plus peur. Malgré le brouillard qui m'emplit, malgré son sourire victorieux, je n'ai pas peur d'elle. La Mort peut bien me prendre, je ne tuerai personne. De toute manière, mes yeux ont vu tant d'horreur que je ne pense pas pouvoir y survivre. La sueur coule sur mon front et se mêle à la boue, au sang et à la pluie. Je suis sale et à moitié dévêtu. Les sorts éclatent partout provoquant des fracas assourdissant cependant je continue d'avancer. Les tanks aussi sont là mais ne tirent pas. Ils semblent dire : rendez-vous, vous êtes finis. Et pourtant personne ne lâche prise. Personne ne se laisse abattre. Du moins de l'extérieur car chacun sait que chaque sort, chaque bombes qui les frôlent ôte un peu plus de vie en eux à chaque fois.

Another mother's breakin', heart is taking over.

When the violence causes silence,

We must be mistaken.

Les rires sont diaboliques et les cris irrationnels. Je ne cherche personne en particulier mais j'avoue reconnaître certains visages. J'aimerais que cela m'indiffère mais je vois le corps mutilés, leur bravoure inégalable, leur folie meurtrière pour certain et le besoin de vengeance pour d'autres. J'ai peur mais je continue à suivre un fil invisible qui aspire mes pieds vers l'avant. L'eau marécageuse filtre au travers de mes chaussures et j'ai la peau engourdie. J'ai froid, mes yeux se troublent. Mon souffle s'apaise. Je n'aperçoit plus rien, plus rien qu'un point vert devant moi ... Point de la victoire ?

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.

In your head, in your head they're still fighting,

With their tanks and their bombs,

And their bombs and their guns.

Tous les matins, je me réveille en sursaut me rendant compte que rien n'a changé. Qu'un peu partout dans le monde,les guerres éclatent, massacrent et se repaissent de la souffrance qu'elles provoquent. Je revois le visage terrifié des femmes suppliciées, les sourires candides des enfants qui ne comprennent pas et ses yeux; deux lacs verts immenses résolus qui se noient dans la mort. Je lève ma baguette et ensuite plus rien du tout...

In my* head, in my* head, they are dying...

« Moi, Draco Malfoy, fils d'un meurtrier et meurtrier moi aussi, j'ai survécu à la grande guerre.

Je n'oublierai jamais les visages de ceux qui sont morts pour que je puissent vivre. »

Une larme coulent lentement sur ma joue tandis que les chapeaux de voile noir se lèvent les uns après les autres pour se glisser devant le monument aux morts. J'éteins le micro comme j'aurais souhaité faire cesser la douleur : du bout des doigts.


End file.
